A Wedding, A Proposal And A Fight?
by DontCallMeSweetheart
Summary: This is the month leading upto Ginny and Harry's wedding, and then the big day itself. We see Harry/Ginny as well as some Hermione/Draco, Ron/OC and the other cannon couples
1. Chapter 1 : Ginnys morning

**Here is my attempt at a Harry Potter story, and no, I don't own Harry Potter, but I decided to start writing after I came out of my Harry Potter induced depression, although I made a change that will become apparent soon.**

**I hope y'all enjoy it D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM

THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON, I CA-"

Ginny sighed, hitting the top of her alarm clock; she wasn't adapted to live in a muggle environment, (although she did love the music) and it was all just a little bit strange for her. Especially the television, even though she just couldn't get enough of Glee – now one of her favourite television shows.

After laying there and thinking for a minute, she reminded herself that she actually did need to get up, and so her morning routine began. Shower, hair, clothes… She was about to sit down to eat breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

"You know, Harry, the point of you staying in a 5-star hotel the month before the wedding was so that we didn't have se-" Ginny stopped mid-sentence when she opened the door. There, stood in front of her, was not Harry, but her mother, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina and Luna.

"-mum!" she coughed awkwardly, before starting again.

"Mum? Hermione! W-what are you guys doing here this early?"

And that was when the cogs in her head fell into place and she remembered – today she was supposed to be going all around muggle London with the 'bridal party' to find a dress for her big day.

Looking back, time seemed to have passed so quickly…

Xx Harry Potter xX

_Ginny was nervous. There was no other word to describe how she felt, as she stood outside of Harry's apartment in New York. You see, they (the whole bloody family, no less) had decided to go on holiday in New York, where Harry (very conveniently, in Ginny's mind) happened to have an amazing downtown apartment. So there she stood, in a flashy, low cut, black dress with a suitcase in one hand and her teddy bear in the other (she needed him to sleep!) as she rang the doorbell._

_The door opened and she was greeted by the smiling face of Harry, who had flown out the day earlier to make sure the apartment was suitable for human habitation, ready for the two of them to spend the next week._

_Alone._

_For the first time._

_They could do what they wanted, without anyone walking in on them (George… and Ron… on the same day…) and Harry was looking extremely irresistible, so irresistible, in fact, that she would have jumped him there in the hall if it wasn't for her suitcase and a neighbour just arriving down the hall, so she settled with a gentle but passionate kiss, before he took her suitcase and lead her into his home._

_It was amazing. There was a huge, open living space, but the one thing that caught her eye was the table set for two, with fancy wineglasses made of crystal, and china plates with an elaborate flowery design, that she was pretty sure cost more than her dress._

_Before she knew it, Harry had swept her into one of the chairs and was bringing out a delicious assortment of food. A home made pizza and a mean looking garlic bread were placed in front of her, but to Ginny, it didn't matter, because she was with Harry, who she noticed, for the first time, seemed a bit nervous and on edge._

_As they sat down to eat, a comfortable conversation took place about the family, how they were etc._

_However, as they finished eating and Ginny leant back in her chair to just look at Harry, he seemed to grow even more uneasy. He leant forward and began to talk._

"_Ginny, we've known each other for, what, 10 years now? And when we first met, I had no idea we would be together now," at this Ginny smiled and nodded her head, "But spending the last 5 and a half, well technically 4, years with you, I have come to realise that I don't think I could ever love anybody else."_

_Ginny gasped. She realised that Harry was going pop the big question - he was going to ask her to marry him. What would she say? Well, yes of course._

"_And so, Genevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, so we can spend the rest of our lives together?"_

Xx Harry Potter xX

And she had indeed said yes, and that had been the start of the planning. With her mother getting quite upset that they were going to have a muggle wedding, and equally upset that it was going to be in the winter. This being because Ginny had always dreamt of having a 'winter wonderland' wedding, and after informing Harry of this fact there was no saying no.

Suddenly she was brought out of her reverie to the sound of her name being repeatedly called by Luna.

"Ginny, Ginny! Come on! Molly and Hermione have already gone back downstairs to the car, and we'll never get anything done if you don't come with us now!"

And with that she smiled sweetly, before backing out the door to where Fleur and Angelina were waiting patiently.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN...<strong>

**Cliffhanger, I know, I am hoping to update a chapter a week, and keep ahead of my writing and not lose focus.**

**If you get time, leave me a review, they make me feel better, thanks, and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The dress

**Here's chapter 2, I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Just so you know, for the layout of the bridal shop, I'm imagining the one in Bridesmaids if you've seen it.**

* * *

><p>It was far too busy in London, in Ginny's opinion. But luckily they were nearing the bridal shop, so they would soon be off the streets.<p>

They had come here by car (which was a horrifying experience for Ginny, her being the centre of attention) and now had been walking for five minutes. Ginny was already bored and wanted to go home, but alas, the only thought on the other girls' minds was to find her the perfect dress, so that is what they were doing.

As they entered the dress shop, however, all of Ginny's worries seemed to vanish. The shop was absolutely beautiful; the floors were a nice baby pink, there were various different styles of dress sat around the room; both wedding dresses and bridesmaid's dresses. But what caught Ginny's eyes was elsewhere.

In the middle of the shop was a big empty circle containing the perfect dress. It had one silk strap going over the left shoulder, and the bodice did up at the back like a corset. On the front were diamonds making different floral patterns, above the skirt that flowed outwards – netting underneath, with silk on the outside showing more diamonds in the shapes of flowers and gorgeous flowing patterns. And it was, of course, white.

To sum up, it was the most beautiful dress Ginny had ever seen, and none of the women could keep their eyes of it.

It was Hermione who went up to actually look at it, and she couldn't help gasping as she looked around at it, and then again when she saw the price tag. Ginny went over and gaped when she saw how much the dress cost. Let's just say it was a little out of their price range. Ginny was the first to sigh and then move on to look at some others.

However, when she walked off, Hermione went back over to the group to talk to them.

"Okay ladies, we all saw how much she liked that dress, and I won't rest until she gets to wear it next month, so the simple solution: we need to be able to afford it. I say our best option is to call the boys."

They all nodded in agreement, so Hermione told the others to go and distract Ginny while she went outside to place the call.

Harry answered after one ring.

"Hey, Hermione, how've you been?"

"I'm great, but we need a favour."

"And who is the infamous we you speak of?"

"We being me and the girls, and, well… We're out dress shopping an-"

"Hey, look Hermione, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be telling me any of this, I'm not supposed to know about the wedding dress, or see it until the wedding."

"I won't tell you about it, but let's just say that we found the perfect dress, and it's a little out of our price range… So we need yours or Draco's financial help to buy it."

"Okay, okay, I get it, hold on a minute."

Hermione stood there for a minute waiting for Harry to come back to the phone.

"Okay Hermione, Draco says you have one of his credit cards, so use that, and I'll pay him back. Ginny better love that dress!"

"Trust me; it was love at first sight."

"Okay, we'll talk later, have fun shopping, and tell Ginny I love her."

"Will do, bye!"

"Bye."

After she hung up she was much happier, and practically skipped over to the others, giving Angelina a thumbs up and pulling Ginny back over to the first dress. She told her to go and try it on, before shoving her towards the changing rooms.

"But Hermione, we've already discussed this, I can't afford that dress and I don't want to try it on knowing I can't get it."

She sighed, turning around but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Trust me, just go and try it on please?" She pleaded, giving Ginny her best puppy dog eyes.

Ginny groaned, but she gave in and nodded her head. Hermione called over the shop assistant and asked if Ginny could try on the dress.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny stepped out of the changing room to gasps from several people in the shop. This being because, if she did say so herself, she looked absolutely amazing.

She walked over to her group of girls, and they all encircled her, gasping and reaching out just to touch the dress. They were all entranced. Ginny looked stunning, like an angel, which Mrs. Weasley pointed out several times. She had let her hair out of her pony tail, so it hung loosely around her shoulders, curling slightly. With the little bit of mascara and a thin layer of lip-gloss, she did look perfect, aside from the grey plimsolls she had on her feet. Of course, she needed new shoes as well.

Surprisingly, Angelina was the first to speak.

"Gin, darling, you look absolutely breathtaking; it would be a crime against nature to not buy you that dress."

"Yeah," Hermione piped up "We just have to buy you some **breathtaking **shoes to go with your **breathtaking** dress." She giggled, looking at Angelina's annoyed expression.

Ginny couldn't help smile at her friends' exchange of words, and she felt like everything was finally in its place. Her marrying Harry, Angelina with George (unbeknownst to anyone, but she was expecting a baby), Fleur, with her baby and happy with Bill, Luna finally settling down with Dean Thomas, and finally Hermione, having broken up with Ron a year after their re-finished 7th year was now in a happy, stable relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy. Every one of her girls was happy, and so was she.

Suddenly, Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand pushing her backwards into a chair, where Luna started to pull of her shoes, and Hermione screeching loudly into her ear.

"-so these should be the perfect shoes for your dress. Ginny, GINNY, are you even listening to me? I said, that these shoes will be perfect for your dress because of the colour, and the fact that they have diamante decoration on them in the same pattern as the dress, so are you going to try these ones on?"

Ginny was now definitely sure that Hermione was losing her mind, but she held her thoughts back when she answered.

"Yes, I'm going to try them on Hermione, but only if you stop hyperventilating and Luna stops what feels like raping my feet!"

At her comment Luna dropped her feet and everyone else in the group let out a little laugh.

"Hey, that wasn't foot rape!" Luna muttered.

"Yes, yes," said Mrs. Weasley, "Hermione just give the shoes to Ginny, please, and, Luna, don't worry, Ginny was just joking."

Ginny almost sent Hermione flying as she pulled the shoes out of her hands and put them on her feet, but as she stood up and looked in the mirror, she could see that her outfit was now complete.

Ginny smiled. She was going to have the perfect wedding…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so next chapter is going to be harry and co. and their day.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, and a review would be nice (nudge nudge, wink wink, say no more)**


	3. Chapter 3 : The boys

**Hope y'all enjoy chapter 3 :D**

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a start to the sound of his alarm going off. The sweet sound of Teenage Dream (Warblers version, of course) filled the room.<p>

He hadn't originally liked the show, but after having to sit thought 7 episodes with Ginny, he was drawn in.

He sighed and rolled over without realising he was on the wrong side of the bed, and so proceeded to fall straight onto the floor.

This wouldn't have been a problem, but he was staying in hotel, not his nice room at the home he shared with Ginny, so the floor was harder than expected, and he landed with a loud thump.

He sighed again - this wasn't a good start to his day.

He was half way through brunch when he heard a pounding on his door, startling him into knocking his coffee all over the counter.

He cursed, waving his wand to clean up the mess he just made, and went to pull the door open.

There in front of him was his best friend, Ron, along with Neville and Draco, all bearing wide grins on their faces.

"Hey, harry. God, you look horrible! What happened to you last night?" Ron exclaimed, looking Harry up and down.

"Not that we care, it's just we need someone to help us drink all of this alcohol." Draco drawled as he pulled four bottles of fire whiskey out of his pocket, winking at Harry as he did so.

Harry shook his head, moving aside to let them in. The last through the door was Neville, who shot him a sympathetic look. You see, out of the four of them, Harry and Neville were the two who would stay sober at parties and end up driving the others home. On the other hand, Draco and Ron were the type of guys who would get shit-faced, call up an ex-girlfriend and proclaim their undying love. It wasn't that Harry and Neville didn't have fun; they just had fun without alcohol!

But not today.

Today, Ron was determined to get everybody drunk and Draco had agreed with him wholeheartedly.

So that's how, two hours later, they found themselves spread out on the sofas in Harry's hotel room spilling their innermost secrets.

"-and d'you know what?" Neville hiccupped, "I am sooooooooo glad that me and Hannah are finally together you know? Like, we're actually married. We just fit, we just mesh, you know what I mean? It's just like, like, especially when we're having sex, we can just read each others minds, you know?" He finished with a slight slur to his voice.

"I get that," piped up Draco, who hadn't talked as much as the others, "I mean, me and Hermione, it's just raw passion when we have sex. We can read each other like open books." He sighed and closed his eyes just thinking about Hermione. "And d'you know what? I told her I loved her on Saturday, and she told me she loves me back, it's just perfect you know? It's just… just perfect…" he drifted off, and Ron decided to start speaking again.

"Yeah, I mean back to my original point, I think that we should all just like get married, I mean like, me and Draco should get married because you two have already, well practically anyway," he said as he looked up at Harry, "Although I'm not going to be totally happy with Harry marrying my **only **little sister, but he's the best she can do, you know? The whole 'the boy who lived' thing I suppose. I mean you'll treat her right, won't you? I mean if you hurt her..." he trailed off giving Harry a meaningful look.

What Ron said reminded Harry of when he first told Ron about his relationship with Ginny

Xx Harry Potter xX

_Harry woke up feeling happy for the first time since the war had ended._

_He was staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer before him and the others went back to Hogwarts to re-do their 7__th__ year, as they had missed it the previous year._

_This summer, although Hermione and Ginny were still sharing a room, Harry and Ron had there own rooms, due to the fact that Fred and George were no longer at the Burrow._

_The previous evening had been wonderful. He had turned 18 at last, but he and Ginny were still working on telling the family about there relationship, so she had said to him (after stealing away for a quick make out session) that they would tell everyone the next day._

_Later on, when everyone had gone to bed, he heard a faint knock on his door. In came Ginny in her pyjamas, saying she couldn't sleep alone (she still had nightmares). Apparently Hermione was already too deeply asleep to wake up (and seriously, the girl could snore) so Harry pushed back the covers on his bed and said she could sleep with him, and go back to her room before anyone woke up._

_So there Harry lay, with Ginny beside him, truly happy, and glad he had had a full nights rest for once, when all of a sudden he heard a shout from across the hall._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER? WHERE THE HELL WOULD SHE BE?" shrieked Ron, waking Ginny up._

"_Shit, Harry, what the hell is all that noise?" complained Ginny, rolling over to face him and snuggling against his chest._

"_Well, that was Ron finding out you weren't in your own bed after Hermione woke up alone, and now they can't appear to be able to find you." said Harry, appearing calm. However, before Ginny could quite comprehend what he had said, the door to his room burst open, and stood in the doorway was none other than Ron himself, the look on his face a mix between panicked and angry._

"_Harry, have you seen-" but he never finished his sentence, because he was totally lost for words when Ginny shot upwards out of Harry's grasp. Apparently what Harry had said had finally sunk in, and Ginny looked at Ron in horror before pulling the duvet up to cover her body, as she finally took in exactly what was happening._

"_HARRY, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT NOW WHY IT LOOKS AS IF YOU AND MY YOUNGER SISTER ARE NAKED IN BED TOGETHER..!"_

_So, Ginny really shouldn't have pulled up the duvet in the way that she did, because she wasn't naked. She was just in a size too small tank top and short shorts. And harry should really sleep in more than boxers, but hey, it was a lesson learnt right?_

_At this statement Harry held up his hands up above his head. and Ginny scooted closer to Harry, still under the covers._

_However, something they hadn't bargained on was all of them sleeping in, so it was, in fact, quite late in the morning, meaning the whole Weasley clan was already in the house._

_Suddenly, there were two familiar voices coming down the corridor,_

"_- have no idea why there would be so much shouting, do you Fred?"_

"_No George, although I'm sure we're about to get an answer!" before they both came through the doorway into Harry's room, and took in the scene before them. Ron ready to explode, Hermione looking shell shocked, Ginny trying to hide her face on Harry's chest and Harry looking white as a sheet with his hands in the air. They exchanged looks, before George, an amused expression on his face, said,_

"_Looks like the two love birds are finally together."_

"_It took them long enough, I couldn't stand the eye-sex…"Fred replied._

"_The looks of longing were frankly just getting ridicul-"_

_But George was cut off by Ron finally exploding._

"_YOU THINK THIS IS __**OKAY**__? YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND YOU'RE __**OKAY**__ WITH IT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO IDI-"_

_But Ron was also cut off by Mrs. Weasley entering the room, looking annoyed at the noise._

"_What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" Then she noticed Harry and Ginny, Ginny still hugging Harry for dear life, and Harry with his hands in the air._

"_I suggest you two get up before Bill or Arthur sees you." Mrs. Weasley said, sounding rather too calm._

"_Before me or dad see what?" questioned Bill, as he came sauntering into the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the couple in the bed, a look of rage appearing on his face._

"_YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER? WHAT IS THIS? DID YOU HAVE SEX? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN IN THIS HOUSE. HOW DI-"_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH." shouted Mrs. Weasley, "Everyone out. The only people I want in this room are me, Harry and Ginny. No exceptions."_

_At first nobody moved or said anything. Harry was still rather shocked at how bad things had gotten, and quite how quickly they had done so. Ginny was still buried in his chest, hiding from her family. Ron sighed and left, followed closely by Hermione, then a fuming Bill, then finally Fred and George, still talking to one another_

"_Best show we've seen in years."_

"_Definitely one to write down and re-enact at a later date."_

"_You know, I knew they'd get together eventually."_

_And was the last they heard before Mrs. Weasley turned to the couple still in bed together, and sighed._

"_Now, I trust that nothing happened here last night?" she said pointedly._

"_No, definitely not Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was having nightmares and Hermione was asleep and snores loudly, and Ginny needed someone-" Harry stopped when Mrs. Weasley held up her hand to stop him._

"_Ginny? Have you got anything to add, honey?" At that Ginny finally looked up, and straight into Harry's eyes while addressing her mother._

"_I love Harry, Mum." Harry smiled down at her as she continued, "And you can't stop us being together, ever." At that she turned and buried her head back into Harry's chest, sighing contently._

"_I love you too Gin, more than life itself."_

Xx Harry Potter xX

That had been the first time he had admitted his true feelings for her, and the words Harry found coming out of his mouth as he replied to Ron's threat felt completely sincere.

"Yes Ron, if I ever hurt her, I give you permission to kill me, or cut off one of my legs, or an arm, although I would probably already have killed myself." At that everybody went quiet and sat in thought for a while, before the silence was broken by the slight snores of Neville, who had fallen asleep from excessive alcohol consumption.

Suddenly, Draco and Harry burst into laughter, Draco falling of his chair, and Ron soon joined in, all of them in hysterics. The noise soon awoke Neville who also joined them - despite having no idea what they were all laughing at - when he realised what the noise was that awoke him.

When they had all settled back down and stopped laughing, Harry was the first to speak.

"Okay guys, so why did you really," he hiccupped before continuing regardless, "bring me all this alcohol to" – hiccup - "drink. Are you trying to get" – hiccup - "something out of me? Is" – hiccup - "that it?" At this statement all of the boys looked at him, as if trying to find a hidden meaning to his words, but before anyone could speak, Harry's phone began to ring.

_At first we started out real coo-_

He picked up his phone almost straight away.

"Hey, Hermione, how've you been?" he said cheerfully down the phone. He heard Draco behind him saying,

"Really Harry? A Glee ringtone?" Harry groaned internally. He would never live this down. Damn Ginny and her muggle TV shows…

"I'm great, but we need a favour."

"And who is the infamous we you speak of?"

"We being me and the girls, and, well… We're out dress shopping an-"

"Hey, look Hermione, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be telling me any of this, I'm not supposed to know about the wedding dress, or see it until the wedding." At that he put his hand over the receiver on the phone and said,

"I thought we were the ones who were supposed to do everything wrong." Hearing all the boys snickering at his comment, Harry focused back in on his conversation with Hermione, as she continued to talk all the while.

"I won't tell you about it, but let's just say that we found the perfect dress, and it's a little out of our price range… So we need yours or Draco's financial help to buy it."

"Okay, okay, I get it, hold on a minute." He turned to Draco, who was still laughing along with Ron about Harry's ring tone.

"Hey Drake, so the girls need some money, and I would give it to them, but I didn't get Ginny a credit card that goes to my account so I'm stuffed. Does Hermione have a card of yours she could use to buy Gin's dress?"

"Yeah she does, that's cool, as long as the dress is worth it!"

"Thanks mate." Harry turned back to the phone.

"Okay Hermione, Draco says you have one of his credit cards, so use that, and I'll pay him back. Ginny better love that dress!"

"Trust me. It was love at first sight."

"Okay, we'll talk later, have fun shopping, and tell Ginny I love her."

"Will do, bye!"

"Bye."

Harry shut off his phone and Ron and Draco broke out into fits of laughter.

"I-I can't believe y-you have a Gle-Glee ringtone!" Ron said, trying to re-catch his breathe from laughing for too long.

"I must agree with Weasley, that's really sad... I mean, isn't Glee a girls thing? I hear Hermione on the phone talking about it with Ginny every week." said Draco glancing at Harry and starting to laugh again.

"Umm, guys, what's Glee?" said Neville, looking at the other faces in the room, searching for an answer.

"You don't know what Glee is?" Draco said, shocked, but it was too late – Ron was off.

"Well, it's this TV show set in a high school in Lima, Ohio…"

Harry tuned out. It was going to be a long, alcohol fuelled night full of Glee and girl-talk…

* * *

><p><strong>There it is :D And a big thankyou to my beta Rachel (my sister) and to everyone that has reviewed and favourited this story :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : The cake

**Here is chapter 4, and I'm sorry for how late it is coming to y'all. But I'm back at school so I won't be able to update as often D:**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters, and I promise to put them all back when I'm done :D**

**One more thing, I have changed the dates slightly in chapter 1, so now they are all only 21, not 24**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up feeling happy. The previous day her and the girls had gone out and bought all the dresses and shoes they needed for the wedding, and then, much to her surprise, when she got back to her flat Draco had been there; let's just say she didn't get much sleep that night.<p>

She rolled over and snuggled into his chest, sighing contently. She was in love with Draco Malfoy, and she was the happiest girl alive. Well, apart from perhaps Ginny, who was getting married in 26 days. It was the 25th November.

_Shit!_ she thought, suddenly wide awake. You see, Hermione was chief wedding planner, and she had an appointment to go and see the people providing the cake at 10:30 that morning with Ginny. She all but fell out of bed when she rolled over and saw that it was 09:34. She still had time, as it was only a half an hour drive (she couldn't apparate – too conspicuous.)

She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to start getting ready, without realising she had woken up Draco.

Now Draco would be the first to say he had changed during the war - he was a better person, but he was still a Slytherin at heart, which meant instead of helping Hermione, or saying anything, he simply watched her run frantically around the room looking for some appropriate clothes to wear.

When she was finally ready, it was 09:53 according to the clock in the living room. She sighed in relief, then turned to see Draco laughing, standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"You know you really shouldn't laugh at me, I'm your girlfriend." said Hermione, huffing at the look on Draco's face.

"Well, you were being funny, so I really had no choice!" he teased, moving to stand right in front of her, just as she realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. Suddenly she wished she didn't have to leave so urgently.

She pulled away from the arms that had encircled her waist, saying (somewhat regretfully), "I need to go and meet Ginny now, but I'll be home at about 3, okay?" turning to walk out of the door, and picking up her keys as she spoke.

"I'll be waiting." was the only reply she got, and when she turned to close the door, he just stood there smiling at her.

She couldn't wait to get back home.

Xx Harry Potter xX

Ginny had been waiting for almost 5 minutes by the time Hermione pulled up in her car, already looking guilty for being late.

As she climbed out the car Ginny said nothing, just shook her head and gave her friend a disapproving look. This continued until they were inside the shop.

It was a cute little bakery, famous for it's delicious cakes, and they had been all too happy to make the wedding cake for Ginny.

She and Hermione had already decided what sort of cake she wanted, and now all that remained was to sit down and discuss the design with the woman making the cake. Said women came out from behind the counter right at that moment and told them to come through to the backroom for a cup of tea, where they could discuss things in more detail.

They went through into the lounge-type room, and sat down on the sofa, while Alice (the cook) sat in an armchair.

"So girls, what were you thinking for the cake?" she asked, paper at the ready to record down everything that was said.

"Okay, so I was thinking a 3 tier cake, the bottom one plain, but the top 2 chocolate, and I want white icing covering the entire thing, and all the decorations have to be white and pale blue, and please remember that because that's the entire theme for the wedding."

"And what would these decorations be?" asked Alice, looking briefly up from the pad of paper she held in her hand.

"Well the dress is covered in diamond flowers, so maybe if we follow that theme, Ginny?" said Hermione, looking over to her friend.

"Yeah, that sounds alright. Is that all you need?" asked Ginny, looking over to Alice.

"Yes, thank you. I will have made the practice cake by the 15th December, can you make it over then?" she said, scribbling down her final notes.

"Awesome, that's perfect," said Ginny, smiling and looking over to Hermione "Shall we go and get coffee? I've got something to show you." said Ginny, looking, if possible, even more excited than before.

"Sure, and thanks again Alice."

"No problem, have a good day girls."

"We will!" said Hermione, as her and Ginny exited the shop.

"So, where are we going for coffee?"

Xx Harry Potter xX

"Look, all I'm saying is that if he thinks his opinion is better than mine, we might as well not be together, you know? My opinion has to count!" exclaimed Hermione as they left Costa's and began walking down the street.

"Oh come on, I'm sure that's not what he thinks! He just believes that, because he's a man, he can do whatever he wants." said Ginny, and they both burst out laughing.

"I suppose, it's just, I want it to work out this time, you know? No more fights, no more break ups. The only thing I'm up for a repeat performance of is the make-up sex!"

Ginny giggled and turned to Hermione "Really? This is where our conversation is going? Into the 'oh so active sex life' of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? I thought better of you..." she ended, trying to sound as dramatic as possible, and failing when she started laughing again.

"Come on Gin, I just think that **we **should be picking out a house, not just him with his really, and I mean really, hot real estate agent. Surely he should agree with me! I don't want a surprise house, I want a house I like, that lives up to my standards, and not one that him and that bimbo pick out!" Hermione said, raising her voice as she did, starting to look a little flustered.

"Okay, first of all, calm the fuck down, okay? I'm the one who is supposed to be stressed this close to my wedding! Second, you are soooooooooooo jealous of him spending time with her it's unreal." Hermione scowled but let her continue.

"You know he loves you and not that skank... But O-M-G, did you see her skirt the other day? I mean, it might as well have been a belt for heaven's sake! She is a real slut, and we all know that Draco likes down to Earth girls that don't have to try to look sexy, they just effortlessly do so. Like YOU! So get over it." Ginny looked pleased with herself, and glanced over at Hermione. She was surprised to see there was a very Malfoy-like smirk on her face.

"What did I say?" she asked a bit apprehensively, admitting (although only ever to herself) that Hermione looked a bit scary like that.

"Oh, nothing, it's just I believe, Miss Ginny Weasley - soon to be Potter - that you just called me sexy!" she said slyly, not even looking at Ginny as she spoke.

"Oh, but, come on Hermione, you know what I meant!" replied Ginny, but Hermione just started laughing and had to stop walking to calm herself down.

"That's it, come on, we need to go shopping for Bill's birthday present and- Oh, would you stop laughing?" As Hermione looked up and saw the look on Ginny's face she immediately stopped.

"I was only joking! Don't stay mad at me, Gin! And if it makes you feel any better, I think you're sexy as well okay? So we're even. Anyway, what are we getting for Bill? I have a couple of ideas if you're interested…"

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do now, just go ahead and hit the button to leave a review :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : Catherine

**Sorry this chapter has taken forever, and I really wish I had an excuse, but all I can say is writers block, but I have started the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It wasn't as if Ron was jealous of Malfoy. He had had his chance with Hermione and, if he said so himself, royally fucked it up. But seeing them together and hearing about their 'unconditional love' was really starting to piss him off. He wasn't still in love with Hermione, or at least that's what he kept saying to himself, because he was happy with Lavender. Maybe not in love yet, but happy none the less.

So when he found out that Hermione and Malfoy were house hunting, he reasoned that there really was no need to get as angry as he did; something which Harry swiftly reminded him before he could go off and kill Malfoy.

It was like everyone around him was happy and settling down, and he was just floating with nobody to hold him down.

"Rooooooooooon, why won't you take me out to dinner? You've been like this since we got back together, it's always 'I'm busy with Harry' or 'I'm too tired, I have a job you know'. Well, news flash Ronald! I'm busy a lot of the time, and I'm tired a lot too, because, well, look at that, I have a job as well! I feel like I'm the only one in this relationship…"

And as Lavender continued to shout at Ron, he realised that maybe he just didn't want to be in a relationship with Lavender anymore, and that maybe he would be better off as a single man for a while, as apposed to pretending to want to be in a relationship with Lavender, when really, he needed to be alone.

"… and, wait, Ron, are you even listening to me anymore? Just add that to the list then! You ignore me all the time! And who am I even talking to? The wall?"

At this point he looked up at Lavender who was pacing around the kitchen of her flat in a pair of grey trackies and a cute purple tank top. That was when he decided that he needed to end things with her.

"I just wish you listen-"

"Look, Lavender, I think we need to have a serious talk..." Ron trailed off, hoping that she would understand what he meant.

"Oh, so he does tal- wait, what? You're going to break up with me aren't you?" She went silent as the two stared at each other.

No more words were needed as both Ron and Lavender walked to the hallway. Ron picked up his coat and leant forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before turning and leaving her flat.

It wasn't until he was walking down the street back to his own flat that he realised something. He didn't feel any sorrow or anger, only relief that he had finally worked out that he didn't need Lavender Brown (although the sex was amazing) or Hermione Granger. He just wanted happiness, which he was about to find in the most unexpected place…

Xx Harry Potter xX

Catherine was, for lack of a better word, relieved.

She had finally told her parents that they could go and fuck themselves, and moved away from her annoyingly controlling family. She had relocated to a small block of flats in west muggle London.

Considering her less than normal school years, (not to mention the less than normal family) she was quite pleased with where she had ended up.

She had just finished training to be a healer at St. Mungo's, and now had a steady job, with steady income (thank God) and was finally going to be living in muggle London, as apposed to being all but locked up in her family's manor in the middle of nowhere, being fed bullshit about 'blood purity' and 'idiot muggles' and the obvious 'women shouldn't have jobs, now just go along with arranged marriage to 'Blaise fucking Zambini''. She thought not. It wasn't as if he wasn't nice, it's just that he didn't exactly bat for the same team, and, sadly, Catherine couldn't just become a gay man so she could go along with a totally bogus arranged marriage, thank you very much!

One of the problems that had arisen years ago with her family was the fact that she had been in Gryffindor instead of the dreaded Slytherin. She had had to work very hard to not be disowned as a result of this, and although she was thoroughly overjoyed, her family never really accepted her again. This lead to the betrothal, and the entire family accusing her of being 'just like you cousin Sirius'. This, above all else, thrilled her, because he was the one member of her family who, although she had never met him, she actually respected.

So, after copious amounts of research, she found out that not only was he the godfather of THE Harry Potter, but by some miracle he was, in fact, still alive and well, and living somewhere in London.

Having been quite good friends with none other than Stephanie Johnson (Angelina Johnson's younger sister) she found out that Ron Weasley, one third of 'the golden trio', lived in muggle London.

She decided he would be the easiest to track down, so there she was, carrying the last of her things from the moving truck downstairs (she wanted to actually appear normal for once). After climbing the stairs all the way up to the third floor again, because she was still a little scared of the muggle lift, she quite unceremoniously ran straight into who she assumed was her new neighbour. He had been stood outside the door to 3C, keys in hand (she had just moved into 3D) before she knocked him, and herself, to the floor.

When she actually looked up at him, all she saw was the bright shock of very red hair, before a hand appeared in front of her face to help her up.

Being very flustered, she immediately began picking up the various items that had fallen out of the box she was carrying, including most of her underwear (seriously? It had to be THAT box she was carrying when she bumped into a tall muscular stranger who happened to live right next door…). It was then that she looked up at him and realised just who she had run into.

"Oh my god, you're Ron Weasley aren't you? This is just too good to be true! I mean, I moved here in hopes of finding you. You see, I need to find Sirius Black..." She trailed off when she realised that the look of total astonishment on his face was caused by her faux-pas. Here she was, in the middle of muggle London, looking totally like a muggle, appearing to have recognised a famous wizard, and she hadn't even introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Catherine Black."

Xx Harry Potter xX

To say that Ron was surprised would have been the understatement of the year.

There he was, innocently standing outside his front door, trying to get the blasted key into the lock, when suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a beautiful woman. She couldn't have been more than two years younger than him, and was, firstly, obviously a witch, and more importantly, a Black in search for Sirius, his best friend's god father.

He took a good look at her and came to the almost immediate conclusion that she was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Her hair was a dark brown colour with slight pink highlights and fell almost dead straight down to the middle of her back. But what intrigued him the most was her bright green eyes. Had they belonged to someone else, they would have looked normal. But on her they shone bright with the fire that was obviously present in her soul. In her other features, he did in fact see some resemblance to Sirius, and as such Ron came to the conclusion that her and Sirius were actually related.

"Well, you obviously know who I am, and I'm assuming that from the box of your…" Ron trailed off, turning slightly pink as he tried to find the right words, "ummm- undergarments, and the moving truck outside, that you've just moved into Jason's old flat."

He saw the confusion on her face, and hurried to elaborate on his previous statement.

"You know, 3D. So, as your new neighbour, I'd like to invite you into my flat for a coffee. Or tea, whichever you prefer."

With a somewhat triumphant smile, he turned to his door, finally succeeding in opening it, allowing Catherine to enter his home.

"That would be nice, thanks. You know, ever since I left school, I don't think anyone has been this kind to me. But I suppose that's what comes from living with a bunch of wanna-be death eaters in the middle of nowhere."

At her statement Ron gave her a quizzical look, and offered her a chair to sit down. He had been raised with some manners, after all.

As he watched her take a seat, he asked her the question he had been waiting to ask since she ran into him.

"So, how exactly are you related to Sirius? You know, cos' most of his family are Slytherin idiots who still think that Voldemort had all the right ideas. Not that I think that about you, it's just you look awfully familiar."

As he finished his sentence he realised quite how stupid his question had sounded, and apparently so had Catherine. One look at each other and the two burst out laughing. This meant neither heard the 'whoosh' sound of the floo, and only stopped laughing together when they realised they had an audience.

There stood none other than Sirius Black himself, along with Harry, and they both had the same questioning look on their faces until Catherine, shortly after Ron, turned her head in their direction. Sirius's eyebrows shot up, and a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Well I'll be damned if it isn't little Kit Kat Black!"

* * *

><p><strong>See right below here, there is a blue button that says review, just go ahead and click it :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : The Plan

**So here is chapter 6, and hopefully as we come up to the holidays I will be able to write more, enjoy D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

To say it hadn't been a normal day for Harry would have been a bit of an understatement.

Considering he had woken up with the hangover from hell after going to the pub the night before, (seriously! How many days in a row could the guys get him drunk?) and had stumbled around for half an hour with a blinding headache before finally realising he could just take a potion to make the pain go away; well, it just hadn't been a good start.

To make things worse, under order of his fiancée he had gone to the Burrow to see Mrs. Weasley and ask what needed doing from the list of things that had to be done before the wedding.

It had been very surprising to floo there, and Harry arrived to find a very upset and crying Lavender Brown being consoled by none other than Sirius Black himself, albeit a little awkwardly. Not what you would expect from a man who is normally still in bed with a blonde bimbo at this time of the morning.

Having found out that Ron had finally broken up with her (he tried to appear upset and sorry for her, but seriously, mental happy dance) he and his godfather had decided to see how Ron was fairing. So, after promising to come back and help Molly later, they had flooed to Ron's flat, not really expecting him to be there.

Instead, they had found him in his kitchen, laughing along with a rather attractive brunette. She appeared to be around Ginny's age, maybe a little younger, with very familiar eyes (eyes, in fact, that he would later realise were almost identical to Sirius's). There were two coffees sat on the table in front of them.

And then he found out that the brunette was somehow, related to Sirius after what he had called her (who other than family have annoying nicknames like 'Kit Kat'?)

So, that's how he'd come to be sitting in Ron's living room next to Sirius on the sofa, with Ron and this girl (whose name turned out to be Catherine, not Kit Kat) sat opposite them on the loveseat.

"No, I'm serious. They were actually expecting me to marry him, it's like they don't even notice the guys, (who may I say, are very attractive) sneaking out of their house nearly every morning. But anyway, I'm through with that now. And hopefully I'm going to be able to settle down here, seeing as I now know at least one neighbour." She stopped to take a drink of her coffee, smiling over at Ron, who smiled back and turned a light shade of pink.

Harry looked over at Sirius and saw a strange look on his face, a mixture of worry and amusement as he was looking at Catherine, which Harry had never seen on his face before.

So he decided to voice what he had been thinking for the past ten minutes while listening to Catherine's 'back story', hoping to cheer up Sirius somewhat with something a bit more upbeat,

"Do you know what? When you first arrived and Sirius recognised you, I had my doubts that you two were actually related, but listening to you for the last 10 minutes, I've realised you're just like Sirius. You never stop talking, and I must say, your eyes are identical!" At that, the smile that had started to form on Sirius's face turned into fully fledged laughter, and Catherine soon joined in with her own, "No, come on guys, I'm serious, you two could be father and daughter" As Harry said that Sirius suddenly stopped laughing and fixed Harry with a 'I'm pretending to be very pissed at you' look and replied in a rather cold tone,

"You know, Potter, you really are your father's son. Always making inappropriate comments that will get you into serious trouble if you're not careful." He covered his face as if he were in distress and continued in a somewhat high-pitched tone, "I thought I was enough of a father figure when we saw each other in the summers, that you wouldn't turn out like James" and he actually made a sobbing noise, before both Catherine and Harry started laughing, with Ron joining in shortly after when he realised what was going on. "You know, I resent the fact that you would laugh at me, I thought we were family" but by now everyone could see the smile on his face to know he was, in fact, joking.

"I'm serious, I mean, if people looked at you two together, and knew that you were related, that's what people would assume, and if you don't believe me, I have a suggestion.

We can introduce Catherine tonight at dinner at the manor, and just say 'this is Catherine Black' and I bet you ten galleons, Hermione will assume she is an illegitimate child of yours, Sirius."

He looked around at the three faces in front of him, hoping that at least one of them would think it was a good idea.

He was really starting to like Catherine, she was very nice, and Ron seemed to be really getting along with her well, it was a win win.

And he was then mildly surprised when it was Catherine that spoke up first.

"So, is this an invite tonight to dinner? Because if it is, I think that's a wonderful idea Harry, but I'm a little confused, whose manor?" And at that, she did look genuinely confused as to whose house they would be going to, she obviously didn't know about Hermione and Draco's fast progressing romance.

Ron was obviously thinking along the same line, because he spoke up to answer her question, "That would be Malfoy manor." And then there was a short silence before Sirius decided to bring her up to speed to all things Malfoy.

"You see, our good old friend Hermione decided to shack up with the young Draco Malfoy in their '8th year' at Hogwarts, after his scum of a father was locked up in prison for life. I always wondered why your good old aunt Cissy ever actually married him, it was always beyond even me" and at that he went strangely quite, deep in thought.

There was a moment of silence before Catherine picked the conversation back up,

"Well then, one person will know I'm not Sirius's illegitimate child, I mean Draco is my cousin. Although, I haven't spoken to him since the war and for some reason I hadn't even heard about him and Hermione. Who I'm assuming is **the** Hermione Granger, one third of the infamous golden trio? Funny…" she trailed off and looked off to the opposite side of the room with a faraway look in her eyes.

The men all exchanged quick glances, trying to figure out how to break the now awkward silence, before Ron decided to speak up "Well, I'm sure it'll be great to see everyone's faces when we introduce Catherine without giving them any background, although we should probably tell Malfoy and Narcissa about her coming, Sirius? Can you go ahead and tell them tonight? You know, just arrive a little early, something like that." He looked over to the older man who was studying Catherine closely, with his serious, 'something has happened' face on, that Ron and Harry had realised a few years ago, was a bad sign, "Sirius?"

"Of course, of course" He spoke, turning and giving them a smile, which, although Ron did not, Harry knew was fake, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

And then the four sat in silence for at least five minutes, with Ron mostly looking down at the floor, obviously in deep though, Harry sat there occasionally glancing at Ron or Sirius. Catherine was examining as much of Ron's flat as she could from her position on the loveseat, and Sirius, well Sirius was, to put it simply, watching Catherine's every move, as if trying to see something on her face that the rest of the world could not.

This somewhat peaceful atmosphere, however, could not continue forever, as they were all pulled from their stupor when suddenly the sound of the warblers singing 'Silly Love Songs' filled the room, emanating from Harry's pocket.

"Sorry guys, this is Ginny, I need to take it, I'll just step into the kitchen" and he walked away toward the kitchen with a 'hello honey' down the phone.

When Ron and Sirius took their eyes off of Harry's retreating form into the kitchen the noticed Catherine sat there with a totally shocked expression on her face, with just a hint of what one could only call fear.

"Err, Kat? Are you okay love, or have you just gone into hibernation?" Sirius said, trying to sound casual, but Ron noticed there was the slight sound of worry in his voice, which he normally only used when he was talking to or about Harry.

"Yeah, it's just-" she seemed to be having trouble forming the words, so the two men waited for her to finish what she was trying to say, "well, what the hell was that thing that Harry had in his pocket? And, why was he talking into it?"

Sirius chuckled and began to explain.

Things were changing for everyone, and hopefully, for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think, feel free to leave a review xx<strong>


	7. Authors Interlude and a Sneak Preview

**So I'm writing a little Christmas story for some friends of mine which will be set in the same world as this about how Hermione and Draco got together in '8th' year if you're interested.**

**As a consequence, this story will be on hold over Christmas, but here is a preview of next chapter to satisfy you until then.**

**And I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter (sigh) I'm just borrowing the characters for a while P**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, the Weasel <em>literally<em> only broke up with Lavender today and he's bringing a **date**, to **my** weekly dinner? What is he hoping to achieve" Draco stopped talking and turned to look at his mother, expecting to get some form of answer, but with no such luck, "Mother? What do you make of this? Mother?" Draco moved over to the sofa which his mother was currently occupying, and sat down at the end next to her feet with a sigh.

Narcissa looked up from the book she had previously been trying to read and studied Draco's face for a moment before replying,

"I don't know, but I think the question you need to be asking is why do you care so much Draco? There must be reason." She then turned back to her book, and almost missed Draco's next statement because he was speaking so softly,

"I'm scared that she'll leave me" Narcissa, realising he meant Hermione, nodded her head and waited for her son to continue speaking "I mean, what if it's all a ploy to get her to break up with me and go back to him, to make her jealous enough to realise she wants him instead of me-" he broke off, and Narcissa could see the silent tears trailing down his face, although no sound could be heard coming from his lips.

"Oh Draco, she's never going to leave you, she loves you, I mean for heaven sake, you're about to move in with the girl! Stop worrying, just ask Harry about it when he arrives later, and please stop worrying"

She sat up and leant over to give her son a hug, and they sat there in silence for a few minutes before they heard raised voices coming from the hallway.

"I didn't know we were expecting anybody half an hour early today mother" as he paused they listened again as the voices in the hallway rose to almost shouting, "that's it, I'm going out there to kick them out, whoever they are" and all dignity forgotten, he marched right out to the door and pulled it open, only to stop short at the sight in front of him.

There, looking absolute daggers at each other was Sirius Black and Severus Snape, who both looked over to the door when it opened.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know quite what I'm going to call my other story, but the first chapter will go up tomorrow, feel free to leave a review for now :D<strong>


End file.
